The invention relates generally to ball valves which are used in a chemical/pharmaceutical plant handling corrosive chemicals. In some applications, the ball valves control or shut-off the flow of fluids through pipelines in the plant. The ball valves can be operated using either a handle/lever fixed on top of the stem or with an actuator fitted over the top portion of the ball valve by means of a bracket/flange.